


took you to the blue

by eloha



Series: a flock of you flutters through [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cock Piercing, Creampie, M/M, Neighbors, Nipple Piercings, Rimming, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: “Do you always have so many men walking in and out of those doors?”“Always.” Law purrs, smiling softly.He wants to ask if Killer would like to be one of them, but since he’s already here, Law knows he will be.
Relationships: Killer/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: a flock of you flutters through [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147892
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	took you to the blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello, I'm back and I hope you like this ^.^ also sorry for any typos!

Law happened to be sitting on his patio when the moving truck showed up. 

It was a particularly hot day, the summer sun bearing down on him. Law felt just as sticky inside his house as he did outside, so he threw some shorts on, leaving out a tank top because all he’d do is just sweat through it, and he grabbed himself a beer before sitting on his porch swing. 

The truck showed up not too long afterwards, Law was about halfway done with his beer when the prettiest blonde stepped out the driver's side. Law waited for someone to emerge on the passenger, and when no one did, Law grew eager. He spent his Saturday morning watching long blonde hair swish around, godly muscles flexing as he picked up box after box. 

Law was nowhere near him, but he could practically see the sweat dripping down his goatee, and Law hurried inside to grab another beer before he could miss anything else. Just as he was bringing the bottle to his mouth, that lovely man- oh, that amazingly wonderful man- lifted his shirt to wipe sweat off his forehead and a trickle of liquor dribbled down Law’s chin and onto his stomach. 

Law is reminded in this moment why blondes are his weakness. 

There’s something about taunt golden skin, rippling abs with patches of hair, endless legs. This man has it all, that gorgeous hair of his flows to his ass even while being in a ponytail, bangs falling close to his eyes to give off a certain mysteriousness. Law swings on the porch, feeling a familiar warmth bloom in his stomach, spreading down. 

Law wants that body pinned over him, fucking him into a mattress. Law doesn’t even have to see to know he has a thick cock, probably just as girthy as it is long, the right number of veins to where Law can feel him pulsating. Law swallows a whine, eyes enraptured on him walking into his house. 

It’s too early to go over there and introduce himself. Law needs to give the man time to slowly recognize one of his new neighbors. Besides, he’s hard, that’s no way to introduce himself. Law finishes the last of his beer before tossing it into the small trash, not glancing behind him when he walks into his house. 

The minute the door is closed, though, Law’s back presses against it, shoving a hand down the front of his shorts. Law contemplates calling Rosinante, knowing Doflamingo’s at work, but it’d take too long for him to get here, and Law needs to cum now. 

Besides, if his new neighbor saw a man walking up to the door no doubt he’d ask questions, so Law uses his hand. No matter how unsavory it is, Law orgasms quickly, mind muddled, thinking it wouldn’t be so bad to walk over there and introduce himself.

▪ 

Two weeks. It takes two, very long and drawn out, weeks, but the moment happens when Law wasn’t even thinking about it. Which says a lot, because Law’s been thinking about him nonstop.

It happened when Law was about to get into his car to drive to work, pausing when an unfamiliar deep voice spoke to him. Law blinked a little in confusion, looking around. None of his neighbors were usually up this early, Law would know after living here for so long. 

After not seeing anyone on either side of him, Law was just about to shrug when he heard that methodical voice again. Law’s legs clamped together, looking in front of him to see that fucking pretty blonde sprinting across the street. It was still dark, the sun not quite rising yet, but light enough to where Law could tell he was on an early morning jog. 

Grey fabric sticks to his skin, arm muscles slick, blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail. Law tries to remain passive when he steps in front of him. So fucking _huge_. And are those _piercings_? Law’s gut twists delightfully, eyeing the rough patch of blonde hair in between his pecs. Law wanted to drop to his knees, suit be damn, because he was craving to bury his face in his balls and smell the musk on him. 

Killer, the owner of the sinful voice and lethal body, was his name. It was very fitting, Law muses. When he returned his name, Law almost threatened to spill into a puddle because of the rasp, how he smiled. It was friendly, Law was most likely the only one thinking about how he wouldn’t mind if he shoved him face first onto his leather seats and fucking took what he wanted. 

That moment didn’t transpire though, much to Law’s chagrin, but at least he knew his name and what he looked like up close.

▪ 

“So, he was watering his lawn the other day-”

“Law, I think you’re starting to have a problem-” 

“And one of those damn kids came by,” Law pauses, placing his head in his hand. 

Kids are always stopping by Killer’s house. He has a basketball goal in his driveway, fucking flowers planted next to an herb garden, the man is a goddamn wet dream. Tall, gorgeous and built, and also the type to not mind being around kids? How the hell was that guy not wifed up. If Law even felt a sliver of affection, he would no doubt already be head over heels in love with Killer. 

“Did you go mute?” Penguin muses and Law grunts. 

“The kid, yeah,” Law says, train of thought back on track, “so there he is just watering his garden, and fuck I don’t know what the little girl said, but she must have been asking to help-” 

“Oh god, I can see where this is going.” Penguin groans in faux agony. 

“Water.” Law whimpers, “water everywhere. Soaking his shirt, his fucking basketball shorts, that pretty fucking hair of his.” 

“Dude, I’m sorry you had to witness that.” 

Law did too, he really fucking did. As if to make matters worse, Killer turned around with this blinding fucking smile that put the sun to shame, blue eyes pinned right to Law’s, and he felt his mouth go dry. Law’s been playing it safe lately. Unlike him, yes, but he didn’t know if Killer was even gay or not. Not like _that’s_ ever stopped Law, but Killer was a bit different. Too quiet, almost too calm. It was best for him to play it safe.

▪ 

Law’s _playing it safe_ , quickly shot to hell when he received a series of knocks on his door one evening. It wasn’t all that late, it was still fairly early, and Law just got out of the shower after an easy day of work.

Without too much thought, Law opened his door, stopping dead in his tracks when none other than _Killer_ appeared. 

“Good evening Law.” 

Good fucking evening indeed. 

“Hello,” Law responds, eyes falling to the plate in Killer’s hand. 

“I noticed you coming home from work,” Killer explains, raising the dish, “don’t know if you’ve eaten yet.” 

Law refrains from clutching his chest, the hand holding his doorknob curls around it tighter. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Law mutters, stepping aside so Killer can enter. 

Law tries to not think about how this moment is perfectly playing out. Killer bringing him food, Law will eat, after that the blonde will fuck him right over his counter. Law will get off on the feeling of his cock, while marble digs painfully into his stomach. 

“I realize we never really get to talk,” Killer says, snapping Law out of his dirty thoughts. 

Law sheepishly closes the door, gazing at how Killer looks in his home. The bigger man looks around and hums, ponytail flicking as he glances over his shoulder. 

“Where do you want me to put this?” 

“Uh,” Law says dumbly, caught off guard by this entire thing, “follow me.” 

Killer does follow Law, and while Law knows he doesn’t have the biggest ass, he can still feel Killer checking him out. 

“You can just set it on the counter,” Law points off to said space, knowing he won’t be able to eat with the amount of butterflies in his stomach. 

Killer breezes passed him and Law swallows thickly, he smells fucking _delicious_. Law doesn’t know if it’s his conditioner or body wash, but it leaves Law’s eyes clouded, arousal flooding his veins. 

“You have a beautiful home.” 

“Thank you,” Law breathes, “you’ll have to show me yours some time.” 

Law laces the words with as much sexual innuendo as possible, and when Killer looks to Law again his eyes are darker than before. 

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.” 

Did his voice just drop an octave? Fuck, Law shivers at his baritone, cock stirring. 

“You know,” Killer starts, walking up to Law yet stopping just out of reach, “I was wondering what kind of man you were.” 

Killer says that, but he also says it sort of like he already has Law figured out. 

“Yeah?” Law asks curiously. 

“Do you always have so many men walking in and out of those doors?” 

Law’s cheeks dust in humiliation, licking his lip. He didn’t expect such a degrading question, not from Killer that is. He seems the perfect cookie cutter type of house husband. Quiet, good with kids, cooking and even gardening, exercising properly. Law’s so fucking glad to know that’s only on the outside. 

“Always.” Law purrs, smiling softly. 

He wants to ask if Killer would like to be one of them, but since he’s already here, Law knows he will be. 

“I figured,” Killer steps closer, “you look the type.” 

Law tilts his head in question, fingers itching to touch him. 

“And what type is that?” 

Another step brings Killer right in front of Law, and he feels so tiny. Killer could overpower him with one hand alone, probably use his pinky finger to get Law stumbling around stupidly. 

“The type to be a slut.” 

Law grins delightfully, running a hand up Killer’s arm. God, he’s been wanting to touch him for weeks now, and here he is, right in the palm of Law’s hand. His skin is just as smooth as it looks, golden hairs tickling Law’s palm. It makes him crave to see just how much hair is under his clothes. 

“Ah,” Law sighs, fluttering his eyelashes, “so you had me figured out all along?” 

Killer steps forward, a shiver running through Law when he feels his bulge. 

“It wasn’t that hard to figure,” Killer lilts, “you’d bring a different man home every night if you could, hm?” 

Law’s fingers curl into hard muscle, tilting his head back to look at Killer properly. Law knows he looks turned on beyond words, he didn’t expect Killer to have seen through him, but he’s glad he doesn’t have to work to get laid now. 

“And what about it?” 

Killer’s smile almost, almost, reminds him of Doflamingo’s. It’s not quite as sadistic though, more casual if anything, but Law still gets a thrill from it. There’s no point in Law beating around the bush, he fits his free hand between them, palming Killer’s erection. An _impressive_ size, fuck Law loves big dicks. 

“You don’t seem to mind all that much,” Law muses, eagerly rubbing him through his jeans. 

Law rolls his hips a little, cock dragging along Killer’s covered thigh, showing he’s just as affected. 

“Did you only come here to talk?” Law croons, licking his lips, “or maybe just to feed me?” 

Killer’s eyes darken, grabbing ahold of Law’s waist and a moan bubbles out of his throat before he can even stop it. Killer’s hands are big, _god_ , he’s so big. 

“You talk too much.” Killer grumbles, and much to Law’s delight, he shuts him up with a kiss. 

Law will be the first to admit he doesn’t care for kissing- save for two certain brothers. It’s too intimate of a task for Law, not only that, but most men are shit at kissing. Law’s not that old, but he is too old to pause a ministration and tell someone exactly how they should kiss him, so he avoids it without a second thought. It’s not as if he looks to get laid just to be kissed, the only thing that matters is if a man knows how to fuck good. 

Killer, on the other hand, is fucking wonderful. He doesn’t do too much, soft licks that tickle the roof of Law’s mouth, barely sucking on his tongue, teeth running along his bottom lip. Law melts against him, chests pushed together, and Law knows for a fucking fact his nipples are pierced. 

Law breaks the kiss because of that, hands eagerly dragging Killer’s shirt up, and he doesn’t resist at all. His touch is gone from Law’s only so that he can raise his arms, and Law is greeted with the sight of black barbells pierced through each nipple. Fucking spectacular. Law runs a finger over a dusky nipple, cock twitching when Killer groans softly. Sensitive too, Killer is a gift. 

“These are so pretty,” Law sighs, tongue tracing the metal of his opposite nipple. 

Killer’s moan echoes around his house, one big hand pressing on the back of Law’s head while he arches into the touch. Law palms his own dick through his pants, ignoring Killer’s, because the sounds this man is making are getting him so fucking horny. Law laps around the bud, sucking it into his mouth, glancing up when he bites his nub softly. 

Killer’s mouth is dropped open, head tilted to the ceiling, adams apple bobbing. He looks so damn affected, and Law can practically sense how good of a fuck he’s going to be. Law pops off eagerly, spit slapping on his chin as he tugs his shirt up. Killer’s eyes are ravenous, taking in every inch of his skin, blue irises pinned to his tattoos. 

The garment falls some place neither men care about, the only thing on Law’s mind are Killer’s thick fingers curling over the elastic of his sweats to yank them off. Law hisses under his breath at the cool air of his dining room hitting his leaking member. 

“You’re just pretty everywhere, aren’t you?” Killer muses, curling his hand over Law’s ass when he steps out his clothes. 

His eyelashes flutter in delight, raking sharp nails over Killer’s back when dry fingers brush along his rim. Law spreads his legs wider, forehead pressing on Killer’s chest. With no surprise to himself, Law’s loose, it wouldn’t take much at all for Killer to stuff one or maybe even two of those fingers in his hole. 

“Bet you’re even prettier down here.” Killer murmurs, pushing one digit in and Law’s knees almost give out on him. 

“Oh god,” Law whimpers, arching his back for more. 

Killer pulls his finger out though, and the second it’s gone, Law falls to his knees. They’ve spent too much time talking as is, plus it’s been a while since Law felt another man’s cock on his tongue. With expert fingers, Law has Killer’s pants at his ankles, pausing and blinking a series of blinks when his boxers follow. 

The only plausible excuse is that Law has died and gone to heaven. A minute or three passes, hell, an hour could have gone by and Law wouldn’t have even noticed since he’s just on his knees staring at Killer’s cock dumbly. 

Piercings. 

More piercings. 

Not just one or two, but a fucking series of them, and Law has to grip the base of his member if only to stave off his orgasm. Black travels up and down his cock, one through his urethra and sticking out his tip. Another on his frenum, and another, four piercings creating a ladder, and Law literally might be in heaven. 

The last piercing is placed where cock meets balls, and Law whimpers loudly. He’s only been with one man before that had a dick piercing. It was a simple little magic cross, but there was nothing fucking _simple_ about it. Law has flashbacks of that cock often, the feeling of something grazing along his walls in every angle. Killer could give that man a run for his money though, Law’s damn near drooling staring at his dick. 

As if that wasn’t enough, Killer’s just about as big as Rosinante. Long, exceptionally so, thick. The only difference are his balls, Law could fit both hands around them if he wanted to, but he’d much rather have them stuffing his mouth wide. 

“Are you just going to stare at it all night?” Killer huffs, and Law gets to work. 

Not many men could say they’ve ever had Trafalgar Law on his knees sucking them off, but Killer will be one of the few to be able to say so. Law’s tongue lolls out, eyes closed when drives forward. Killer tastes wonderful, velvety and smooth, smelling just as good. Law wonders if he prepared for this evening. Law bobs his head, hands slowly slipping off his knees and to the floor so he can arch his back, get a better angle. 

“That’s it baby,” Killer groans, hips rocking languidly. 

Law moans at the feeling of all those piercings, barbells dragging over his tongue, the roof of his mouth. His eyes nearly roll when Killer’s member breeches his throat, metal catching on his tonsil. Law’s going insane, it’s the most exquisite feeling, leaving him drooling all over his shaft. The sounds Killer’s making are practically nonexistent, the only thing he can hear are his own pleasurable moans, slick squelches of his dick being swallowed by his throat. 

Killer stares down at Law with a heated gaze, bottom lip trapped between his teeth. Law sucks him from root to tip, tongue playing with his ladder, licking around his lorum piercing. Killer gasps at the feeling, hand dragging Law’s head back, and he pulls away with a whine. 

“Why’d you stop me?” Law pouts, he didn’t even get to the good part. 

Law would have enjoyed having Killer’s cock trapped in his throat, all those piercings paired with the size of him. Law shivers, attempting to move forward but Killer pulls his hair in warning. 

“Bend over the table.” 

Law doesn’t fucking _want_ to bend over the table, he wants to suck Killer off some more. It’s rare he ever gets bratty, but damnit when he wants something, he’s going to fucking get it. With more strength than Killer must not have thought Law possessed, he wraps his arms around the back of his thighs, jaw already slack when he drives forward. 

“ _Fuck_.” Killer hisses, nails scratching Law’s scalp painfully, but he ignores it because it feels so good to have his cock in his throat. 

Law hums around his length, sinking down, moaning at the faint metallic taste, Killer’s slit weeping on his tongue. Law picks up a sloppy rhythm, slurping all along Killer’s shaft, tongue licking his balls, pulling back to lap at the tip. It’s fucking exquisite. Law moans in appreciation, arms tightening when it feels as if Killer might jerk him away again. Law hardly even pays attention to the man above him anymore, solely focused on the feeling of a cock in his mouth after so long, nose buried in blonde pubes. 

Spit drips down Law’s chin when he finally sinks all the way on Killer’s member, eyes closed in content. Killer sounds beautifully wrecked, yanking at Law’s hair, but he doesn’t budge an inch. The lack of oxygen gives Law a rush, throat plugged and hard between his legs. Law shifts enough to gulp down air, swallowing the head of Killer’s cock, repeating the motion over again until tingles start spreading between his legs. 

“You’ve had enough fun,” Killer grunts, and with seemingly no trouble at all, he pulls Law’s hair harshly, cock slipping out of his mouth with an obscene pop. 

Law hums in delight, neck arching into the pain, sliding his hands up Killer’s muscular thighs and back down. 

“You’ve been holding out on me,” Law drawls, “why don’t you keep putting that strength to good use baby.” 

A muscle in Killer’s jaw ticks and Law grins when he’s yanked off the floor, maneuvered just the way Killer wants him. Killer shoves Law on his table and he can’t help but moan loudly, legs spreading without needing to be told. 

“Just like that baby,” Law sighs, chest sinking onto the wood. 

Killer’s hand slips out of Law’s hair, trailing down his back, all the while tapping his tattoo. 

“Pretty.” Killer comments offhandedly. 

Law wants to scoff, leave it to the man with gorgeous dick and nipple piercings to find tattoos pretty. Law chooses not to say anything though, makes himself comfortable on his table, his arms stretched out and one cheek pressed against the surface. Killer’s hand shifts, both palms spreading Law’s ass cheeks wide and he shivers at how big they are, how _rough_. 

“Take a deep breath for me.” 

Law’s stomach flutters in anticipation. Is he just going to stick his cock in? Goddamn, he hopes not, Law would orgasm much too soon if he did. Law sucks in a sharp breath, the air flowing out of him in a loud squeal when a tongue pushes passed the muscle. Law’s eyes widen, mouth dropping open impossibly wide. 

Killer’s tongue is long, slathering from his rim to his perineum, teasing his balls. Law’s toes curl, fingers scrambling for purchase even though it’s futile. Shit, when was the fucking last time he got ate out? And _not_ by Doflamingo. _Nobody wants to eat a sluts ass_ , Law had told the older man when they first started seeing each other, and Law realized just how dirty Doflamingo was whenever he didn’t blink an eye at the statement. 

Killer, also, doesn’t seem to mind if how happily he’s licking into Law’s ass is anything to go by. With every suck and every nibble, Law feels his self-control ebbing away, body rocking to meet Killer’s movements, moaning without shame. Law loses it when Killer sticks his tongue as deep as it can go, making this little suction motion with his mouth while he does so, and Law’s gone. 

Law’s knees buckle, his scream scratching his throat, and if only to make matters worse Killer drags a hand around him to start pumping at his dick. 

“ _Killer_ ,” Law whines, eyes rolling when he slurps up saliva just to spit it back in his loose hole, “ _yes_ , oh f _uck yes_.” 

Killer’s chuckle has Law shivering, balls pulling taunt the more he jacks him off. 

“Fuck me,” Law pleads, “just fuck me Killer.” 

Either Killer is being giving or he’s just as frantic as Law, because he pulls back without a second thought, dropping Law’s cock in order to grip his waist. This is what Law’s been waiting on, this is all he’s been thinking about ever since he first saw Killer. He’s cum to the thought of it multiple times, but now he’s really feeling Killer’s cock push inside him. 

“Shit,” Killer murmurs, sinking deeper and deeper, “so fucking _loose_.” 

Law wants to ask him if he likes it, likes the feeling of fucking someone who holds not a hint of resistance, someone who’s pliant and easy and doesn’t put up a fight at all. But even without asking, Law knows Killer’s enjoying it. The blonde is groaning, rocking in faster now that he realizes Law can take it, and Law can’t help but smile. 

“Harder,” Law urges, squeezing his walls to feel the drag of Killer’s piercings. 

It’s fucking delicious, Law can’t even begin to describe how fucking satisfying it is. With every snap of his hips, the piercing on the head of Killer’s thick cock pushes against Law’s sweet spot. Law spasms when he slams in faster, the sensation new and overwhelming, he can hardly gasp, barely even breathe because it all feels like so much. The only thing Law can do is lay here and take it, chest pushing up the table while Killer fucks him with long strokes. 

“God you’re such an easy fuck.” Killer groans, rough fingers digging into one of Law’s thighs to toss it on the table. 

Killer keeps his hand on the back of Law’s knee, picking his pace up, other hand spreading Law’s cheek. The change of angle is fucking perfect, both of their balls slapping against each other, a series of piercings catching on Law’s rim with every ram of his cock. A puddle of drool forms under Law’s mouth, eyes stuck in the back of his head, in love with the way Killer is fucking him. 

Law’s poor little table is creaking all over the place, shifting under their weight, scratching across the floor. The furniture wasn’t made for this, but Law will be goddamn if he ever thinks to tell Killer to stop. Law keeps his fucking lips shut and lets Killer have his way with him, fucking him without a care in the world. 

Law doesn’t know if it’s on purpose or not, but aside from unintentional thrusts, Law’s pretty sure Killer’s purposely not hitting his prostate. Not in a _dragging it out_ sort of way either, Killer’s very well just using Law to get himself off. Law laughs breathlessly at that thought, raising on wobbly elbows to glance over his shoulder. 

Killer’s eyebrows are knit, eyes trained to the way his cock is sinking in as deep as it can go, glistening when he pulls out. As if he senses Law’s eyes, he glances up, and this man is even more gorgeous while he’s fucking. Blonde hair sticks to his forehead with sweat, patches of hair on his chest, a happy trail leading to blonde curls on his pelvis. The body of a god, sculpted abs rippling and tensing, not out of breath at all. 

Killer was made to fuck. Law will make good use of him in the future. 

“Feels like a sleeve, huh?” Law asks, voice airy because of being fucked good. 

Killer’s eyes darken, fingers curling into the skin of Law’s ass, pushing his leg higher on the table. Law’s eyes flutter at the stretch, smile giddy. 

“There you go baby,” Law praises, Killer slamming in rougher than before, “use me.” 

Killer’s moan is broken, hips stuttering. Law can’t resist, it doesn’t take much at all for him to push off his elbows, hands sliding on the table to bring him closer to Killer. Killer licks his lips, panting harshly against Law’s face. 

“Fill me up.” Law whispers, beckoning Killer on by clenching his walls. 

Killer drops his forehead to Law’s shoulder, both hands now on Law’s ass to push his cheeks together. 

“Oh,” Killer gasps, nails digging into his skin, mindlessly driving in faster and faster, “ _fuck_.” 

Killer shoves in balls deep, shuddering when he orgasms and Law’s moan mixes with his. Law basks in the feeling of Killer filling him to the brim, not even worried that Law hasn’t come yet. To be honest, it makes being used feel better, when Law’s cock lays utterly neglected and it’s just a beautiful man stuffing him full of cum. Law feels alive during these moments. 

Law hums in appreciation, slumping onto the table, relishing in Killer following him, still filling him up. Law’s most definitely going to prance his little ass across the street now that he knows Killer pumps a fat load. Killer huffs against his shoulder blade when his orgasms subsides, reluctantly pulling out. Law would have loved to feel those piercings just a little bit longer, but there will be other times. Both hands knead Law’s ass, and he can feel the sting on his skin, he’ll enjoy pressing on those later. 

“Are you satisfied?” Law murmurs. 

A hand sweeps between his legs and Law twitches, sucking his bottom lip to hide his moan. 

“You didn’t cum.” Killer comments, baritone nothing but a rasp. 

“It’s fine,” Law sighs, swallowing down a filthy moan when Killer’s cum trickles between his thighs. 

“Don’t be stupid,” Killer scoffs. 

Law’s eyebrows fly to his forehead when he’s flipped over, back clashing with the table. Killer stands before him, pushing his legs apart. 

“Stop that.” Law begs, semen emptying out of him. What a fucking waste, Law could cry. 

“Any other man might leave you neglected,” Killer retorts, “but you’ll come for me.” 

Oh, holy _fuck_. 

Killer drops to his knees and Law can’t formulate a proper reply because lips are sealed over the head of his cock, Killer sucking him off at a maddening pace. If Law was in his right mind he would comment on Killer giving good head, but the only thing he’s able to get out are whines, moans growing louder. Killer flicks his tongue over his slit, and Law’s hands fly to his hair, wrapping that ponytail in his grasp. If Killer’s giving enough to get on his knees for Law, then he’s going to get greedy. 

Law uses the leverage he has in Killer’s hair to bob his head faster, feet planted on his table to rut into his mouth. Killer hums, both hands cupping Law’s balls and his eyes roll, mewling when the sack is tugged. Killer’s teeth scrape over his shaft and Law spasms, stomach tensing. 

“ _Again_ ,” Law pleads, and Killer does. 

The scrape of Killer’s teeth is nearly a bite this time and Law swears his vision blacks out. All he knows is that he has Killer’s nose pressed into his pubic hairs, riding out his orgasm in a tight throat, and Law can only think about that. Law moans hungrily, snapping his hips as if he can get any deeper in Killer, damn near fucking his cum into his throat. 

The distinct feeling of Killer gagging on Law’s spent cock has him mindless, so fucking good. Law drags his head down when he tries to pop off if only to have that feeling again, and he gasps when he does, this time letting Killer off when he slaps his thigh in warning. 

“Fucking greedy slut,” Killer huffs, trying to regulate his breathing. 

Law’s eyes slant open, laughing lightly, arms limp at his side. 

“You’re a good little cock sucker.” Law muses, licking his lips, eyes straying down to Killer’s member. 

Killer seems to know what Law is thinking because he turns around, picking his clothes off the floor. Law doesn’t say anything when he sits up, but he does moan at the wetness on his table, in his ass, hole loose against the furniture. It takes a lot, but Law somehow shows a sliver of self-restraint and does not hump his table like a fucking dog, no matter how much he wants to. 

“So,” Killer says, and Law’s head snaps up, flushed cheeks and all. Blue eyes are peering at him, and Law gets the distinct idea Killer can read minds. 

“Yes?” 

“I think your food is cold.” 

Law laughs delightfully, jumping off the table. 

“I forgot all about that,” Law says honestly, whistling at the puddle on the floor, “you shoot a large load, yeah?” 

Killer’s cheeks are red when Law glances to him. 

“I’ll clean that if you want me to.” Killer mutters sheepishly, and Law waves a hand in the air. 

“I’ll do so later.” 

_With my tongue_ , Law almost adds, but he thinks better of it. 

With a pep in his step and not a hint of shame, Law glides into his kitchen stark naked and still dripping with cum. Killer’s watching him, can feel those orbs burning him alive and Law smiles to himself as he undoes the foil. A heaping amount of spaghetti greets him, and Law’s mouth waters at the scent, stomach already showing its interest. 

“Seems you knew I’d have an appetite.” Law lilts, walking to his microwave after depositing the foil in his trash. 

“I was counting on it.” Killer says. 

Law can hear something akin to a fond smile in his voice, but he chooses not to comment on that either.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I went back and forth over this one a lot just because I feel like I left a lot out that I wanted put in here (Killer's pubes + more interaction with his piercings, and also Law admiring his hair).. I am clearly biased when it comes to my blondes, and for that I will not apologize. I find it utterly hot just thinking about Law's ass being loose enough to where he can take dick without a second thought.... and Killer getting hot and heavy over it, yeah.... there will be more of these two in this series.
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed it though <3 the next part to this series might just be a favorite of mine
> 
> [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/) • [twitter](https://twitter.com/capturingvenus)


End file.
